


Found You, m'Lady

by laadychat



Series: short and sweet [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Animal Tendencies, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: He was just so warm, she couldn't help it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: short and sweet [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406488
Comments: 7
Kudos: 552





	Found You, m'Lady

**Author's Note:**

> temp. in C°

"Did Plagg tell you anything new?"

"Besides how amazingly good looking I am, nope."

Ladybug stared at him, deadpanned, clearly not believing a word that slipped past his lips. "Remember, I've met Plagg."

Seemingly unaffected by her lack of agreement, Chat Noir shrugged. "He mentioned my senses will be heightened in my civilian form. Something about bodyheat- I kind of stop listening after that. Tell me, m'lady," He stood in front of her, flexing his arms with a grin. "Do I make a sexy kitty?"

Snorting, she patted his shoulder. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. You wanna know how Tikki decided to tell me? When I come downstairs, decked out fully in winter garments. The kicker?" She grimaced, tugging one of her pigtails. "My parents thought I was going _nuts_ because it was barely ten degrees outside. And I use to love winter!"

As if to prove her point, a chilly breeze swept by them, causing her to shiver and practically ran up to her partner, wrapping her arms around his midsection. "Your warm." She muttered against his chest.

Chat Noir laughed, pulling her in tighter. "Does this mean more cuddling?"

"Is it even possible to cuddle more?" she groaned, but nonetheless dragged him towards the wall and sat down, tugging him down besides her.

-

Of course, the first thing Marinette noticed about the new kid was that he was hot.  
No, not the "oh my God, he's a model" hot but the " _he's literally producing a large amount of body heat_ " hot. It just so happens to be getting closer to the winter season, which means poor Marinette was extremely aware of anything warm. 

"What do you think about the new kid?"

Marinette was only remotely listening to her seatmate, lost on the thought of how nice it'll be to wrap her arms around him. He just seemed so, _so_ warm.

"Excuse me, but _what_?"

Blinking out of her haze, she snapped her head towards her friend. "Huh?"

Alya snorted, patting Marinette's shoulder. "Usually people describe someone they find attractive as 'hot', not warm."

It was that Marinette realized she must have said something out loud and, _oh God, she knows I think he's warm!_

"I just mean, you know," she waved her hand, the blush of her cheeks only darkening. "He seems like a warm and caring person." _Smooth save, Marinette_.

"Huh-uh. Guess since you're the class rep, you're gonna be stuck with Mr. Warm." Alya winked, shaking her head with laughter as the bluenette tried, unsuccessfully, to tell her that's not what she meant.

But she finally recedes when it was obvious Alya wouldn't let it go. Huffing she picked up her stuff and headed over to the blonde boy. 

She had to physically force herself not to plunge into his chest the moment she got within five feet of him. There was only one person she felt like this with but-

Shaking her head, she forced herself to focus. "Hey, I'm Marinette! I'll be showing you around the school."

-

The first thing he noticed was how absolutely adorable the class rep. is. And there was just _something_ about her that had him so hyper aware of her. He wanted to get closer to her, to get to know her better. So when she offered to show him around school, he couldn't believe his luck.

"Hey Marinette, it's nice to meet you. I'm, uh, Adrien?" _Duh, she already knew that_. He grimaced but the giggle he heard from her, he wanted to do anything to hear it again. 

"Well, Adrien, why don't I show you where the locker rooms are first?"

She could take him to the woods and he'd still follow her. 

Once grabbing his bag, he followed her lead, trying his best to keep up with her without being so distracted by her voice. He just couldn't help it, it was the most loveliest thing he's ever heard.

Did he mention how melodic her laugh was?

Okay, he knows he's being dramatic but something about Marinette was drawing him to her and so maybe he stepped a little closer. And if his eyes weren't deceiving him, he swears she leaned slightly towards him. 

He doesn't remember where half the things she pointed out were. One minute, he's placing his bag away, and suddenly they're at the cafeteria. 

"You can sit with Nino, Alya, and I!"

Could Adrien's day get any better?  
-

Marinette was having a terrible day. Not only was this amazingly good looking boy sitting next to her as they eat, but she couldn't stop _blushing_. He would look at her all intensely and smiled so sweetly whenever she talked- she had no idea what to do.

And it wasn't until Alya pointed out how close they were sitting that Marinette realized she was in trouble.

(At least he was blushing too, can't have just one of us flustered.)

But he was just so warm and sitting next to him, Marinette hasn't felt this warm in a while. 

When lunch had ended and the boys made their way towards their class, Alya took this opportunity to tease Marinette. 

"Looks like you ane Adrien are pretty chummy already." She snickered.

Would this blush every go away? "I don't know what you're talking about."

Shoving her slightly, Alya laughed. "Liar. You've met before, huh?"

"No."

Alya tsked and draped an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, you can trust me. The way you guys looked so in sync says something else."

Pausing at that, Marinette glanced at her friend. "What are you talking about?"

"You mean, you didn't notice?" When she got a blank stare as a response, Alya continued. "You kept finishing each other sentences, it's like you guys knew what the other was going to do before y'all did it. Nino noticed it too."

_That's not possible, the only person I did with is-_

"Oh."

Marinette wants to officially change her name to Blush-inette because not once did her face turn back to its normal shade. Alya kept joking about 'soulmates' but she didn't realize how on point she was.

As the final bell rang, Marinette made sure she took her time packing up and when it was just her and Adrien left, she walked up to him.

Without saying anything, she finally craved into her desires and wrapped her arms around him. "You're warm." She muttered against her chest, quiet enough that if it was her partner, he would have no trouble hearing it.  
-

Adrien was ecstatic after lunch. He got to sit next to Marinette and, _oh God_ , just being around her had him feeling warm and he had this weird sensation to protect her. From what, he wasn't sure but he just wanted to see her smile all day. He was aware this wasn't exactly normal to feel like this around someone he just met(he noticed he didn't feel like this around anyone else and pointedly decided to ignore this) but he didn't want to neccesarily not feel like this. 

After lunch, he walked away from the girls with Nino, sad that they didn't have the same class as them at the moment. But he wouldn't forget what Nino said to him then.

"I see you staring at my girl, Marinette. And I know you're new here and everything but if you hurt her," he gently squeezed Adrien's shoulder but his gaze was anything but gentle. "Let's not get there, yeah?"

As he was trying to say something that wasn't a bunch of stutter, Nino raised a finger. "I can tell you like her and she obviously likes you. Just treat her nicely, okay?" Adrien slumped his shoulder in relief and smiled. But froze when he realized he couldn't like Marinette because he loved Ladybug.

_How could he have forgotten that while spending time with Marinette?_

But for some reason, he wasn't freaking out. He knows he _should_ but somehow, knowing he liked these two amazing girls just seemed right to him.

Like the moments he and his Lady share.

And glancing over his shoulder, catching sight of Marinette, caught his breath. There could only be one reason he felt so secure and right being around her.

Just the _chance_ of them being the same person had him terrified and on cloud nine all at once. Suddenly, Adrien didn't want his partner to be anyone else and it scared him because _what if she wasn't._

But another part kept chanting that they are and Adrien's an optimist. Of course he'd listen to this side.

He wouldn't be able to tell you what that day's lessons were and by the end of the day, he was back in homeroom. Back in the same room as Marinette.

_His Lady._

He finally got his confirmation after the last bell rung. He took his time packing his thing, aware that there was only one other person in the room with him. And just as he was about to turn around and say something, he felt two arms around him, holding him securely.

He thanks Plagg for his heightened hearing because without it, he wouldn't have heard her.

Right then, as if the world was quiet just for them, he felt himself relaxing, his heart beating for her. He pulled her closer, nose burying in her hair as he sighed in content.

"Found you, m'Lady."

**Author's Note:**

> these kids deserve happiness


End file.
